The Tale Of Sarah Scott
by BookFreak112
Summary: This is just a random charicter i made up that dies in the blood-bath. please comment. i need some pionters, cuz i know i'm not that good.


**Ok so this is just a one-shot for a character that dies in the blood-bath. I chose just random facts and glued them together! And the beginning is when she is going into the arena. Enjoy!**

**Sarah Scott, age 13, district 4**

The floor began to rise, and I was ready, I was going to win the hunger games for all those who have failed, show everyone back home I was better than they are. I was always teased at school because I was born in District 11 and I had never learned how to swim. Now they would make me feel welcome, I would sit at the popular table at lunch, all the cute boys would ask me out, and I would be above it all. They would all be sorry for those days I came home sobbing from school. All my teachers would like me. All I had to do is find somewhere to hide until there's only one other person left and kill him.

I began to see the arena; it was a waste land directly in front of me. Behind me a jungle, looking much what I imagined the Amazon Rain Forest would. To my left an ocean, much like the one we have at home. To my right a field of wild flowers and grain.

Ok I would get a weapon and run for the jungle. And then most of us will be dead. Then wait out the fighting. Live. Kill. Win. That was it, that was my plan and I don't think it could be better.

I saw all the others surveying the field as well, and straight ahead was the corn-o-copria. It was filled with every weapon you could imagine and some you wouldn't dare. On the ground were supplies from food to armor to almost everything. Yes I would grab a sword a pack of supplies and be out of here before you knew it.

My black hair blew in the wind and I almost stepped of the disk before I remembered I had to wait 10 seconds or I would die before the games started. I waited…. A horn sounded and I ran as fast as I could toward the corn-o-copia.

I saw others coming, all of them were to slow for me. I ran past them all and was the first to the corn-o copia. I grabbed a bronze sword and a belt of knifes, turned, and ran into my district partner, Fisher Fickerman. He was a brown haired tanned skinned jock from school who teased me almost every day. He pushed me down with his foot once he regained his balance. I struggled but it was no use he was going to kill me, like he probably wanted to do ever since I moved to 4. He would win, not me.

I saw a shadow behind him and a gold arrow came through his chest. He fell on me and I pushed him off and found that all hell had broken out. The boy who had shot Fisher was aiming at another tribute. People were running away from the center stage into different parts of the arena, others were beating each other to death. And the less fortunate ones lie on the ground, dead.

The boy who shot Fisher now turned to me as I struggled to stand. He looked almost sorry for me, and then I remembered why. He did look familiar; I don't know why I didn't notice before. He was one of my class mates in 11. We had talked only a few times and he seemed really nice and I had a crush on him before I moved.

His name was Conway… no Conifer… no Conner! That was it, Conner. He wouldn't kill me, would he? "Conner?" I asked him. And that's when he drew back the arrow. I knew I wasn't skilled enough to block him. And he gave me one last regretful stare and let the arrow fly.

It hit me in the leg and then I saw him draw another arrow. The pain was too much, I fell on my side and started begging for him not to kill me. And then i remembered why we didn't talk very much. He asked me out in first grade, and I told my mom and asked her what to do. She said I was too young to have a boyfriend so I told him no, he must really hate me, maybe even more than Fisher did.

I guess I'll never get the glory of winning the games like I hoped. I promised my little brother I would come home. I guess I'm going to break that promise even if it was one I thought I could truly live out. Now both tributes from 4 will die to the same person, sad if you think about it.

My vision fuzzed as he hit another person to my left. Then he turned to me again. "Sorry" I mumbled as the next arrow pierced my heart.

**Tragic, huh? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Well I won know if you don't write a review, now will I? If there is any spelling or grammar mistakes don't yell at me, no one's perfect, especially me!**


End file.
